Scum
by Ichikawa Akine
Summary: Akaashi goes to school early every day to scrub off the mean comments on Bokuto's desk. But the truth is, Bokuto knows everyone around him either hates him or thinks he's annoying. When Akaashi finds out that all his efforts were useless, he does everything he can do to prove to Bokuto he's not scum. (Also published under Shinsekai on Quotev and IchikawaAkine on Wattpad.)


It's only six o'clock when volleyball practice starts at six forty-five, and second-year student Akaashi Keiji is already there. Not only that- he's not in the gym, but in the third year hallway, in class 3-1. He's using a paper towel and some water to scrub off all of the hate Bokuto Koutarou's desk. Things like, "insensitive", "stupid", "annoying", and "scum".

 _What they don't know,_ Akaashi breathed through his teeth, _is that this big idiot works his ass off to stay on top of things- grades, volleyball, and everything else._

But doesn't really matter. As long as he makes sure the older one isn't bullied, and doesn't notice that many people despise him, everything will be fine.

This was the routine every single day of school. Akaashi arrives early to clean things up. If he finishes early, he goes to the gym first and practices by himself until everyone else comes. More often than not, though, Bokuto is already there, practicing his serves. Which only goes to prove Akaashi's statement. However, there are times when the sharpie, pen, or paint is more persistent, and he winds up late to practice.

But that's better than the amazing spiker knowing the truth.

Or rather, that was the plan.

One morning, Akaashi's just scrubbing away like usual, he doesn't notice Bokuto coming inside.

"Akaashi, what are you doing here?"

Akaashi glanced up, then looking down again, not fully processing what had happened. After all, it was pretty early in the morning. But when he realizes what Bokuto being in here means, Akaashi looks at Bokuto with an expression that looks as if he had just saw a ghost.

"I- I- I... uh... this..." Akaashi kept on stammering, and the calm, cool facade that he normally possessed melted away.

"Akaashi," Bokuto said, interrupting the setter's incoherent string of words,

"I knew."

Akaashi had thought Bokuto coming in here was the worst thing ever, but those words crush Akaashi's world in just a second.

"You... knew? Knew what? Ha ha ha..." But playing dumb doesn't hide the truth that he actually understood. _Bokuto Koutarou knows that he's hated._

"Sorry from keeping this from you, but what I'd like to know is what you're doing h- oh." Right as the spiker was asking the question, the answer struck him. He had always wondered why his desk was always squeaky-clean when no one liked him. But the answer is right in front of his eyes, now.

"Um... Thanks, Akaashi..." However, those word had not reached the astonished setter. He was still standing there in awe and hopelessness. Has Bokuto been living with this all along? "You don't need to do this anymore. I... Don't really care..."

With those words, the second-year snapped out of it, but instead of pity, what he felt was anger. Is he getting Bokuto's mood swings now? What is making him so angry?

"What do you think you're saying?! Who doesn't really care? You? That's not true. It won't be true in a million years! Who do you think you are? Who do you think _I_ am? You have no right to be acting this way, you-" What stopped Akaashi from finishing his sentence was the sight of tears in Bokuto's eyes. Akaashi was taken aback

Sure, the spiker often gets dejected easily during games, and very emotional, but Akaashi had never seen Bokuto cry before. And man, did he not ever want to see that.

But before Akaashi could say anything, Bokuto was already out the door.

Akaashi didn't chase after him because he wouldn't have known what to say after he caught him.

That day, Bokuto didn't arrive at practice.

Sure, the spiker always take everything seriously, and would get upset when others got mad at him, but he's never went this far.

Akaashi can't stand the fact that he wasn't there. The usual "Akaashi! Toss me some balls!" wasn't there.

He didn't come to school the entire day, either. It was only the afternoon practice when Bokuto had finally showed up.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi called out to him, but was blatantly ignored. "Bokuto-san!" This time, he at least got a millisecond-long glance, but then quickly (and obviously) turned his head the opposite direction.

After this, practice went as normal, but the third year did not talk to Akaashi.

At this point, he couldn't take it anymore.

 _"Bokuto-san!"_ He knew this would work. This tone of voice, not too loud or not too quiet, he got Bokuto to look over. Taking this chance, he pushed Bokuto against the wall.

"Bokuto. It's going to be fine. Look, I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier, but I don't take it back. However, I know you'll never cooperate unless I say this. _Koutarou. I love you. So don't say you don't care. Because I do. Even if everyone else doesn't understand, I think you're a wonderful person. So just stay with me, and you're be fine...!"_ Akaashi panted from spitting out that long string of words, forgetting to take a breath. " _KOUTAROU!"_

Tears sparkling, Bokuto couldn't hold back, and pulled the setter in for a long, rough kiss. Fingers in the other's hair. Holding the other tightly. That's what both of them have always subconsciously wanted.

The next day, Bokuto followed Akaashi around when they weren't in classes, seeing as they aren't in the same grade, and no one bothered either of them, probably due to the terrifying look on the second-year's face.

Like this, they went through the year, and time came where Bokuto (whom Akaashi now calls by his first name) had to graduate.

"Keiji," Bokuto whispered, through the cell phone.

"What is it? I can't hear you if you're speaking so quietly, Koutarou."

"I'm graduating next week."

"I know. But it won't matter."

"Keiji?"

"Because we'll be living together."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah."

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
